Beautiful
by Whozonegirl
Summary: A new member, Jojo's fame making trouble, Shamus and Heady's friendship...Yes, this is another of my stories about the pack, the grate ohana formed by Vamp's, Animation's, Mari's and mine characters. More stories from the apck to share!
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**Chapter 1: The arrival**

Pam was still there, looking at the crying baby as if it was her first time, kind of lost, like not knowing what to do. She felt a bit stupid just staring, but she was incapable to move after what had happened and she was slowly swallowing the joy.

The small orange fur ball cried, she knew somehow those wasn't her mother's arms; still that strange hold made her feel warm and safer than in the ones before, the ones she almost fell from. The baby who decided to give her astounded new mother a chance: she stopped her crying.

Them Pam gasped, but soon she held her closer and felt how delicate she was and the softness of that baby's fur and the warmth that she released…and let it go.

Suddenly she wasn't nervous anymore and even if the baby who started to cry again, this time she knew that her instinct had came back.

Pam started rocking the fur ball tenderly until she fell asleep easily.

By then, some other whos were watching the scene: Vienna and Lehua. They heard the insistent crying and went there, just to find a dreamy Pam and a strange coloured baby with no trace of black: none in the pack had orange fur!

-Aw, what a little thing! –said Vienna finally braking the weird moment. She got closer to them and looked at the sleeping baby with curiosity.

-How did you get it Pam? –asked Lehua getting closer too.

-Her mother gave it to me. It was a teenager. She said that the father wanted the baby to die but she didn't, so she ran away from him and, well, now she's here.

-Does she have a name? –Asked Vienna touching with a finger the baby's hand.

-No, but I heard the father calling that gurl "Kale". That's how I'm going to name her- answered Pam.

-Well it won't be a big deal to find her clothes, I still have Michelle's old clothes; she grew so fast that she didn't use it that much; I also think we kept her smaller crib. You can have it all- said Lehua now touching the little who's fur.

-Thanks!

Some minutes later the pack started arriving home. It was Saturday, good thing because that way they will have the whole weekend to know the baby, and also this weekend Pam's father was going to come.

-Everyone, there's something important that you must know- called Vienna once they were all having lunch. She then looked to Pam and she nodded.

Then started: -Dear friends and family; this is especially for you sons- said Pam looking at the Mosleys; then took some breath and said: -We've got a new and very young member. She's a very little baby gurl. Her mother came this morning escaping from the father of the creature, who wanted her to be dead, and I accepted her. I don't know her name, I don't even think she had one before, but I heard his father calling her mom "Kale" so that's how I've decided to name her-.

Then just silence was heard and slowly they started talking, more enthusiastic each second.

-Bring her- told Lehua to Pam.

-This is our new member! Kale, this is your new family! –said Pam. Then she took her to Mana, cause being the leader of the pack he had to recognize her first.

-Let's see your eyes- said Mana as he looked at the wide opened eyes of the baby who seemed to be very surprised.

Mana stared to Kale's eyes and as soon as he made some "contact" with her, she blinked and slowly put a small hand on his nose. Mana half closed his eyes pretending to be annoyed, but this just made the baby smile and giggle. Mana smiled and told her: -Welcome to the pack pup- and everyone cheered and howled to welcome Kale.

The baby travelled all around the table and one by one, the members of the pack said something to her and meet her and her smile.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

-I'm coming! –said Pam who was still stand up and went to the door.

-Oh hi! –she said with a big smile.

-Mommy! –said Shamus.

-The rule…- she said crossing arms. She got to her knees as everyday and waited. Shamus laced Pam's neck and kissed her cheek. Then she returned the kiss.

-Hey, that was a pretty huge kiss! Are we happy today? –asked Pam used to Shamus' quick kisses.

-He's been the whole morning with Heady; they've been playing…- said Aaron.

-And Jojo's dad bough us a big ice cream! It was almost as big as the ones that Mana eats, and we ate it all- said Shamus kind of proud for their deed.

-Really? That sounds nice! But now you're going to eat well Mr. Heading to wash your hands and then to the kitchen! Andrew has been asking for you- told him Pam.

Just then Shamus ran to do what his mom had told him and finally they were alone.

He laced her waist and verified everything was alright, or looked deeply into her eyes, what is the same; and after the soft red colour appeared in Pam's cheeks…

-Ok, what is it? –asked Aaron. She smiled playfully.

-Mmm, I thought that it wasn't necessary to ask you- said Pam.

-Uh…

-The rule. Isn't there any little kiss for me today? –she said putting her arms around his neck.

-Just a little one- he answered before he kissed her fast.

-Aw, it's not fair! –Pam pouted.

-Come on, what's the matter? –he asked pulling Pam to the kitchen.

-Well, you will…- they entered -…see it- .

A bunch of greetings came from all the pack just before Koa came up to him with the new member.

-This will be your new daddy- said Koa as he handed her to his cousin.

-What…what's going on? –said the green who taking Kale and showing a weird smile.

-She is the matter- said Pam resting her chin on his shoulder and hugging him from behind. He looked at Pam and then to the pack who was in silence expecting him to say something.

-But…my new…? And I'm…

-No dear, she's not ours! A gurl came…

-And she brought her here- said Mike.

-Pam received her. Aw poor baby, she was crying so much! –said Vienna.

-Her father wanted her to be dead and the gurl was just trying to leave her safe- continued Pam.

-And I bet there's no better place for her to be- said Jojo grabbing Mana's hand tight.

-So how Pam took her in, now we can say that he's your daughter too- finished Koa.

Aaron looked to the smiling baby and saw her yawning. Just then Shamus got there and pulled his arms down to see her.

The baby looked at him wide eyed and then smiled.

-Hi! I'm Shamus, what's your name? You're so small! –said Shamus in a high pitched tone.

-Her name is Kale, do you like her? –asked Pam.

-Yes! And you daddy?

Aaron looked again to Kale, then to Pam and back to the gurl. Just then he smiled and said: -I like you like you too.

* * *

**Hello again my readers! You didn't expect me to upload so soon, huh? ^-^ Just been having some free time. OK so I know that Jojo by now is not having a great participation, but Jojo fans: he will ;p As for the new gurl… **

**Shamus: Do you guys like my new little sister? **

**Oh, say yes! Please, if you have any request, review it to me: if you want to know more some characters or if you want them to have a scene, just tell me. Dedicated to my wolf, Vampire 1031:**

**All the pack: Congratulations for your new brother Alpha! **

**So now my usual recommendation: READ, ENJOY, LOVE AND REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Famous

**Chapter 2: Famous **

-Hey guys, listen to Jojo, please- called Justin over the dozens of chats.

The voices got down and soon everyone paid attention to the grey who.

-Thanks. Well I wanted to tell you that a T.V. channel asked me to go to an interview on live for my new CD and Justin is also coming.

-Yeah, they wanted us to go together hoping to get more audience- explained Justin.

-When will it be? –asked Marcus.

-On Monday afternoon- answered Jojo.

-Grate! –said Hawk.

-So we will be watching and supporting you guys from here- said Cyrus who had Hoku's head resting on his shoulder.

-No, no, no. You're actually coming with us to the show- said a smiley Justin and drank some soda.

-Really? Are we going to be on the T.V.? –asked Michelle lifting slightly his face for the table not to cover her.

-Yes, that was something we asked the presenter to do for us, as well taking you there.

-Of course he had to agree after saying that we were his "stars" and that we would give him lots of viewers- smirked Jojo.

-Ha ha ha, you had to see his face when we told him that all together were more than thirty! - exclaimed Justin as some of the pack laughed and some smiled.

-What, is he afraid for all his seats to be occupied? –said Siris, who had his arms crossed.

-I don't think that is a problem. After all, Jojo and Justin are "his stars"- said Lehua sitting Michelle on her tights for her to be upper.

-He might think then that his stars have got also a great constellation- said Cody.

They kept talking about the interview and finally at least five or six of them helped to clear the table, wash the dishes and keep the food in different containers (even if there was not much to keep).

After, as always, the pack went to do their stuff: Mana and Jojo went to their room together as well Siris and Lehua, also Marcus and Koa, Shamus, Andrew and Michelle went to the children room, Jonah and Vienna, Cyrus, Hoku, Justin and PJ went for a walk, Aaron, Pam and Kale went to look for Pam's father, Vienna's brothers went to the basement to practise some music and Zeke them watched them play and the rest of the Mosleys and Cody and Mike played in the X-Box.

As it was clear, Saturday afternoons as well Sunday's ones were the ones when the pack could spend their time together.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Who is her? –said Pam's dad, Mr. Moor.

-She's …- started saying Pam

-She's your new granddaughter- said Aaron as he held Pam's hand.

Mr. Moor's face blushed and by the look in his eyes he seemed to be surprised. Also another feeling was in that look: it was impossible that they could have another child, mostly because of his fault. Since he injected the destroying substance to Pam years ago, it didn't kill Shamus, but for sure he would be the last son she would be able to have…

Some tears shone in his eyes and his throat became thirsty, but he asked:

-How…how is t possible?

-She's not ours, dad. She's an orphan…- said Pam in a low tone knowing what her dad feelings were.

-And now she's part of the pack- said Aaron trying to ease the moment; -Let's go to the car and we'll explain you all the way home-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-So what do you think I should use at the interview? –asked Jojo to Mana, who was lying on the bed.

-I think you should dress like your self- said Mana smiling.

-Without clothes? Just my fur?

-Why not? People knew you like that- answered Mana now seeming distracted and bored.

Jojo left the black jeans he had took out and with a sigh got near his boyfriend. He sat on top of Mana and made him look.

-You don't like it, right? –asked Jojo with a smirk.

-Like what? Like you? –answered the crimson who lack of emotion.

-No, you know what I'm talking about- pressed Jojo.

-It can be….

-Oh come on Mana! Everyone knows how you detest the fanaticism; why would you like the idea of the show? –answered Jojo getting down and on his knees as he pushed Mana slightly.

-It's not the show exactly…- said Mana in a lower tone and turning his back to the grey who.

-So, what is then? – asked Jojo as he rested his arms on Mana and looked to him.

-You will think I'm fool- said Mana almost pouting.

-What are you saying wolf? Tell me- demanded Jojo kissing Mana's cheek. This made Mana to smile.

-Ok. It's just that there will be a lot of fan gurls shouting your name and asking you weird things, and honestly, it's not very pleasant to sit next the competitors- said Mana smirking.

-Don't worry. If any gurl asks me for doing something weird then I will let you answer for me. But now don't worry wolfie, they may love my face, my voice…- said Jojo hugging Mana from behind; -But you love my heart and you love me as Jojo and just Jojo, and that's the only thing I need-.

Mana turned and faced Jojo.

-Even if the gurl is beautiful? –asked Mana in a playful tone.

-I prefer another kind of beauty- answered Jojo and kissed Mana letting a smile spread in his face at the thought of his wolf's question.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Shamus likes Heady – said Michelle in a simple but direct way, smiling slightly.

-Do you? She's almost two years older than you- said Andrew.

-No I don't. I just like playing with her. She's funny- answered a blushed Shamus. That blush, of course, was the legacy of his mother.

-You go to play with her more than with us lately- explained Michelle.

-And you have even missed the last four chapters of our favourite T.V. series, "Jumping on". Rudy has already left the pouch- continued Andrew.

-Oh yeah, what a great chapter it was… -said Michelle more for her.

-I'm sorry guys- said Shamus.

-Don't worry; it's just that we miss your ideas for new games- answered Andrew getting nearer to his uncle/cousin.

-We also just miss you; we two have fun together, but somehow we end up talking about you- said Michelle giving his friend a tight and fast hug.

Shamus smiled at them.

-Thanks- he said; -And now, what about Kale? We got to give her a welcome present- said Shamus.

-Oh, I'll make nice drawings in a sheet and we'll use it as wrapper! –said Michelle excited.

-So we will look for the right present- said Andrew.

-Let's go!

Andrew and Shamus asked Marcus and Koa to take them to the attic to look for some of their former plushies, and once there, they looked over some boxes. Some minutes latter Michelle went up too.

-Hey, I've finished the drawing ages ago! What happen?

-We can't choose one- explained Andrew.

-Mmm, and what about this? –asked Shamus taking out a plushie of what seemed to be a snowman with a blue winter hat and an orange scarf; it also had large, slim orange and yellow stripped arms and legs and it had a zipper behind to keep things inside it.

-Oh, it used to be mine! –Said Andrew recognizing his old friend; -I named it "Victor"- continued, taking the plushie from Shamus.

-So? It looks funny. I'm sure Kale would love to suck his hands- said Michelle smiling, pointing to the hands of the toy: it had its thumbs up.

-We can also look for another one- said Shamus seeing Andrew hesitating. Finally he shook is head.

-No, it's ok. I won't enjoy Victor as much as she would

* * *

**Aww, how sweet about them, right? I love this kids ^-^ Now you know them a little bit more, they are the new generation and this was my way to make you meet them. But what about our well known ones? Did you expected Jojo to get to be that famous? Well this was all for this chapter. Oh, thank you Mari, somehow your request leaded me to write about the young pups :p Now my dear readers and friends: Read, enjoy, love and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Won't take her away

**Chapter 3: Won't take her away**

Dinner's time in the pack's house. Mr. Moor had already met Kale, the ones who went out came back after a couple of hours, Seth and Austin had written a new song for Vienna's brothers and Cody, Hawk and Travis had won the match this time. The other ones who stayed in their rooms went down to watch the others playing the new song or playing the X-Box.

The kids were impatient to give the new member their welcome gift and sent each other complicity looks. Finally, when the whole pack was already done with their macaroni, Michelle blinked many times to her friends.

-What do you need dear? –asked Lehua without looking at Michelle. She had seen the sign.

-Mommy, can you ask for silence, please? Shamus, Andrew and I have a gift for Kale- said in a sweet but sincere tone.

-Of course. Hey guys, silence please! –called Lehua.

-Yes teacher- answered Mike in a funny way as Lehua made a mocking face and smiled, some of them giggled.

-Now- whispered Michelle, even if now everyone could hear them, and Shamus, Andrew and her stood up and got together.

-Well... We wanted to give Kale a welcome gift- said Shamus smiling.

-It's something that belonged to Andrew when he was smaller- said proudly Michelle.

-But I think that Kale will play more with it, so I hope she likes it- finished Andrew as the three of them gave Pam Kale's gift and she looked at it.

-Thanks guys, you're very sweet- said Pam.

-I decorated the wrapper- pointed Michelle.

-Oh and it's a lovely one; let's see what it is-. Then Pam opened it and took out the plushie.

-Hey, isn't that Victor, Andrew? –asked Jonah.

-Yes, but now it's hers- answered the kid.

-Look Kale, your brother and your friends want you to have this- said Pam giving Aaron the plushie, who had her sitting on him.

He moved slightly the plushie to catch her attention.

-Do you like it? It's yours now. Say thank you to them- said Aaron as he turned the baby to face the kids. She grabbed one of the plushie's arms and looked fixedly to it, as if she was examinating what it was made of, and suddenly she started sucking the hand of it.

-Yes, I knew she would do it! –said Michelle.

-I think that's her way to say thank you- answered Aaron smiling.

As in the afternoon, when they were done five or six helped in the kitchen just to follow the rest of the pack into the now huge living room to watch a movie all together. There were now more armchairs as well some chairs for everyone to get a seat in front of the T.V. When all of them were sitting in their sits, and the movie was going to start, suddenly they heard somebody knocking furiously the door as if the person were trying to break it.

-I'm coming- shouted Jojo as he stood up. Mana's look followed the grey who and decided to go with him, he didn't like it that much.

As soon as Jojo opened the door a guy pushed him and almost made him fell, Mana came just in that right moment and saw it.

-Hey what's your problem? –asked Jojo.

-Where is she? –asked the guy going directly to the living room.

-How you dare to step into our house like that? –asked Mana irritated and stepping in front of the unknown orange and red who and braking him putting his arms on his shoulders.

-Please, don't do it! She doesn't bother you anymore! –said a crying teen gurl that entered some seconds after the last who.

-Shut up! And you punk, leave me alone! –shouted the who and removed Mana's arms from him.

-Where the hell do you think you're going? And what do you want? –almost roared Mana following the guy who got to the living room and began to wander around as if he was looking for something.

-It's not your matter!

-It's MY matter since you got into us! –answered Mana back.

-No Drew, please don't harm her- cried the teen as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm imploring; but at the contact the guy released her and pushed her back hard and the gurl fell onto Jojo.

-Where is she, you rats? –demanded Drew as he started pushing some of the pack's members and making space between them.

Just then Siris, Jonah, Cyrus, Justin and Marcus went out of their places and went with Mana and stood by his side.

-Koa, Aaron, Hawk, Seth and Zeke, take the rest up, and Damien, call the police! - said Jonah. They nodded and stated taking them to the stairs, but suddenly…

-THERE YOU ARE, PIECE OF SHIT! –shouted Drew as something caught his eyes. He ran to where the kids, Vienna, Lehua, Hoku and Pam were, who had Kale in her arms.

-Stop him! – shouted Mana, but by then Siris was already on the way.

-You're going to go back the place you came from!- said Drew as he stretched his arms and tried to take Kale out of Pam, but she turned to cover her while the teen screamed and Siris jumped on his back and grabbed his neck, but by then he had one of Kale's legs and started pulling of it. The baby started crying because of the harm as her mother got kneeled and Lehua pulled down her jeans just to take out one of her blades and pointed to Drew's heart.

-Release her NOW, you crappy bastard, or I will make you see your heart beating as your last sight-said Lehua pressing the blade against his chest without cutting him.

-If she dies then that would worth it- answered the who with a devil grin.

Just then Andrew run from behind Vienna, jumped and bit the guy's hand as hard as he could and Drew stepped back, leaving Kale's leg as Siris kept squeezing his neck enough to keep him alive and make him brake in his movement and Lehua kept pointing to his heart.

-ARG! Damned kid! –roared Drew.

-I won't let you harm my sister, and neither the rest of us will- said Shamus as Mana and Jonah grabbed Drew by his arms. Then Shamus unfastened Drew's belt and fastened it again in one of his legs.

-What the hell are you doing?

-I'll make you know the place you belong to- answered Shamus and pulled from the belt and made his legs sprain and Drew fell in pain all stranded to the floor.

-YOU!- shouted Drew as he tried to stand up again but then the teen took Lehua's blade and sat on him as she put it in his neck.

-No! You won't harm any other young life anymore! - said the gurl. Drew grinned again.

-So you bitch pretend me to…

-SHUT UP! –shouted the gurl as she made a cut on his cheeks. This just made Drew sit up and tried to take the blade out of her hand, but by then Justin grabbed his arms and Marcus grabbed him by the hair.

-I loved you, I really did. I even believed every word you said, and I gave you all I had, I even gave you a part of me in her… But when you asked me to get rid of her…That day you destroyed me. So now you're not allowed to touch the last piece of my life-.

Then Drew started laughing making her words to seem ridiculous.

-Don't you see stupid, that I'm just making you a favour? She was going to ruin your life! She means nothing! It's just a piece of shit brought out for nothing. This is the new, babe, all your pain served for nothing! And she deserves the death!

-I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! –shouted Shamus who had his gloves on by then and punched Drew's jaw once and twice. –DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY, HOW YOU DARE TO EVEN MENTION HER! -. Finally the guy fell unconscious and Aaron had to stop his son from hitting Drew. Shamus had tears in his eyes due to the big contempt that had grown in his heart.

-It's ok, Shamus, it's ok now- said Aaron as he carried him.

Just then the police arrived and after making some questions and after curing the deep cuts in Drew's face, they took him away form there in one patrol.

-I'm sorry for bring you in this problem- said the gurl; -I didn't know that he would find her-.

-Don't worry, now you're also going to have peace- answered Pam. The gurl had asked her to see Kale again and the baby was sleeping by then.

-She's so beautiful... I still want you to keep her, please

-But…

-She's safe here, and now I know that she has found a great family in all of you. I don't have any doubt that you will also be a great mom for her- said the gurl smiling sadly and starting to cry again.

She motioned as if she was going to carry Kale, so Pam stretched the baby to her, but soon the teen stepped back, kissed her hand, and then touched Kale's forehead as if giving her daughter her last good bye.

The police took her to their car and the rest of the policemen left, leaving them all motionless.

A couple of seconds passed and the members of the pack reacted. The friends hugged each other, just as Hawk, Travis, Sam, Dustin, Zeke, Seth, Justin, PJ, and Vienna's brothers did.

The couples had different reactions: Jonah and Vienna shared a kiss, she had cried too in the end and he comforted her with his love, while Andrew was being hugged by them in the middle; Jojo and Mana hugged each other tight and then looked to the pack; Siris and Lehua shared a very deep look, they had a hand on each other's cheek, and Michelle simply grabbed their hands tightly; and Aaron and Pam had shared a fast but meaningful kiss, just to got to Shamus level and hug him.

It's curious to see how the pain can join us as much as the love or maybe it's not the pain, but the comfort that the hearts long for get and give.

* * *

**A touching chappie, right? When a teen gurl gets blessed not always she wants to destroy her bless, sometimes hey are obliged or pushed to do it by people, and those can be her family or the society and its looks. What a sad but true thing! But it's also true that there are some people as the pack, with a big heart and courage, and that while those people exists, we can't loose the faith in the good. **

**Thank you Alpha, hope you find your request well attended; you showed me most of the things that I write about now, that's why my stories are all dedicated to you. Read, HOWL, love and REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: The interview

**Chapter 4: The interview**

-Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and be welcome to our entertainment show from WTV (MTV) "Music talks"! – said the presenter of the show, Roy Connors, in that enthusiastic who way, but more exaggerated.

In almost all the seats there was the pack, even the kids. In the first seats the leaders as some of the girls were sitting there, so Jojo could see Mana's expression all the time and the other leaders could control him, just in case of course. The girls had some of his favourite food, also, just in case.

-Today we've got two very special guests that you guys know all too well. Let's receive Justin Whober and Jojo McDodd!

Then the both of them entered in the stage. It was clear to see that Justin felt more confident than Jojo, who entered slightly blushed and walked slowly and as if he was trying not to move too much. Instead, Justin even waved to all the fans that shrieked, cried and almost died for them.

-JUSTIN, BE MINE! –shouted the gurl who was sitting right behind Lehua. She turned and glared at her. –Let me tell you something, if you leave me deaf I'll demand you, is that clear? Good. I enjoy your silence-. The gurl sat back quietly.

Finally, after all the clapping, the show started.

-So guys, you're famous, desired, and also hated. Tell us, why do you think it is?

-I think that people just like our faces, the image that publicity show of us- said Justin.

-Yeah, they like what their eyes see and the idea they get of us, and I don't blame anyone who hates us because of that image, but haters, here's a new, we are not all that publicity- supported Jojo.

-So what do you think about your fabulous fans and all their support? –asked the presenter grinning and motioning to the public. The fans shrieked again and some pink thin cardboards with "I LOVE YOU JOJO/ JUSTIN" or "MARRY ME!" or other ones like "I WANT A SON OF YOURS" were lifted making Justin chuckle and Jojo blush and look if Mana was alright.

-Eat Mana, eat…- was saying Koa who grabbed his shoulder and put into Mana's mouth a grilled cheese sandwich.

-Sorry if it seems too rude, but I think that they want more than an autograph- said Justin.

-And you Jojo?

-Well, I thank very much all their support…- again a lot of shrieks; -but I would prefer it if you loved my music, my lyrics, those show like the core of what I feel.

-Oh yeah, and you do honour to your deep lyrics. So now guys it's time for you two to let us verify that inner lyrics of yours! All of you and for you at home too, Justin Whober will sing a new song called "When you be gone" in a duet with Jojo McDodd! So now, clap until your hands shake and let music talk!

They got up in the stage and a slow song started:

Jojo: _Time with you has run like water_

_Through my hands, it has gone faster_

_And there still_

_Two months at least_

_To share with you_

_I can't believe that you'll be gone so soon._

Justin:_ I still remember all the summer_

_The warmth of your love competes with sun, with fire_

_I'll miss the long conversations_

_All the fun, the joy, our lessons_

_I'll miss you every day _

_Since the day when you be gone._

Jojo: _I promise, not to forget_

_To sent you kisses in the air_

_I promise keep singing your lullaby_

_And howl to the moon for you at night_

Justin:_ And I promise that I won't let_

_That another one takes my love away_

_But don't ask me not to cry_

_Because baby you know I can't_

Both: _Cause the day when you be gone…You will take my heart along_

Jojo: _You have gave me a new life and more_

_You gave me strength and you keep doing so_

_You found my hope_

_You gave me love_

_You liked me how I am_

_You always told it wasn't easy, no_

Justin: _Yet sometimes in my head pounds_

_The idea of you and me, so far and lost_

_And my heart brakes_

_Without you, bless_

_Tears make me fall down_

_And I'm not sure if I want you to go_

Jojo: _I promise, not to forget_

_To sent you kisses in the air_

_I promise keep singing your lullaby_

_And howl to the moon for you at night_

Justin:_ And I promise that I won't let_

_That another one takes my love away_

_But don't ask me not to cry_

_Because baby you know I can't_

Both: _Cause the day when you be gone…You will take my heart along_

_Jojo:_ _Say at least one more time_

_Before you leave that you love me_

_Justin:_ _Say it please, don't say good bye_

_Promise that your mind will follow me_

_Both:_ _And promise me over everything that this will keep being true_

_Because I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. _

Jojo: _I promise, not to forget_

_To sent you kisses in the air_

_I promise keep singing your lullaby_

_And howl to the moon for you at night_

Justin:_ And I promise that I won't let_

_That another one takes my love away_

_But don't ask me not to cry_

_Because baby you know I can't_

Both: _Cause the day when you be gone…You will take my heart along_

As the song ended everyone started to cheer, especially the pack and all of them howled. The fans looked at them in a weird way and the cameras pointed to them.

-Well, this is what I call a great support- said the presenter.

-Hey, are you alright dear? –asked Jonah to a teary Vienna.

-Yes (sniffs), it's just that…Aww what a beautiful and sad song! –could say before crying.

Jonah smiled softly feeling tender for how sensible was his wife and surrounded her and hugged her tightly as he kissed her head.

-Come on, it's not as if I was leaving, right?

-I know, but just imagining it… Oh, never leave!

-Don't worry, I won't- said Jonah chuckling sweetly and kissing her again.

-Thank you guys, you're fascinating! We'll continue the interview after some publicity.

The pack got up and went into the stage to congratulate the boys. Mana got to Jojo the first.

-Ugh, you were right, I don't like this too much, especially those boards…- said Mana gritting his teeth. Jojo chuckled and hugged him.

-Don't be silly, they are funny! Well, yeah, embarrassing, but funny in the end.

-But how am I going to have fun if a thousand gurls are drooling for you?

-Hum…I guess that Koa did well on making you swallow that sandwich.

-I know something that would make me ease this feeling…

And Mana was going to kiss him but Jojo pushed him gently back.

-What's wrong? –asked a confused Mana. Jojo looked uneasy and pointed to all the gurls (some have even started a kind of riot to get near them) and looked down.

-Oh, you don't want to let them down… But didn't you say that they were funny?

-Yes, but behind all that fanaticism they do feel something for us.

Mana looked at him tenderly.

-Ok, then is perfect- he said and kissed only his cheek.

-Let's go. Everyone get to your seats, this is starting in three, two…

-Welcome back everyone to "Music talks". Our guests will tell us more about their daily life, so let's start. You guys have a large family and friends, but have you got anyone special that could inspire some of your songs?

-All this pack inspires me, and I write songs for all of them… Still, the one I love is sitting among them too…

-So who is it? –pressed the presenter putting the mike near Justin's mouth.

He doubted, but then he pointed to where PJ was sitting and said:

-PJ, that's my one- said smiling. A lot of fans gasped and some started to cry and left.

-Oh, I feel sorry for you gurls. What about our Jojo?

-I also write for everyone, but my special one is…

Suddenly a lot of guys entered in the stage and took Jojo and Justin with them in a wild way trampling over the presenter and the cameras.

The fans screamed for their idols and followed the guys.

-Damn it! –exclaimed Cyrus as they tried to get to them.

-GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! –shouted Mana.

Soon the fans made way for them and the pack followed the group of guys.

-Wait a minute, where are the gurls? –asked Jonah.

-What is going on? –asked Justin.

-Shut up, piece of gay shit- said one of the guys there.

-Yeah, you don't have the right to speak here.

-Neither you, sissy emo-said another one who grabbed Jojo.

-What's your problem? –asked Jojo

-YOU are our problem! But soon, you won't be it anymore –said who seemed to be the leader, a soft blue coloured who. They got out of the studios and hided in a nearer alley.

They threw them to the floor and surrounded them as they started kicking them.

-Because of you our gurls left us alone!

-Because how was it possible that I could never sing to her like that! –said one as he kicked Jojo's ribs.

-How couldn't we be like you?

-We're sorry guys that your gurls left, but that's simply your fault! –said Jojo.

-They just wanted you to give them more attention and affection, that's not so hard to see -explained Justin.

-Anyways, that doesn't matter now- said the leader taking out from his pants a pocket knife; -your voices will not be heard anymore…

-Hello baby- said a gurl's voice. She had a longer knife and had his neck surrounded; the cold metal in his throat. Lehua purred and told him: -You're not going to use that tiny blade, are you? – the guy gulped; -Oh, how I love to feel the fright!

-And what about kicking? Really, you guys don't know anything! –said Hoku tying her scarf around the necks of two guys and pulled from it making them fall to the floor; -If you're going to use your feet, step right- she said as she stepped her heel on their noble parts.

From a dark place, Vienna came out taking out her metallic belt.

-And if you're going to hurt, make sure the person knows who it was for the rest of his life- she tossed the belt to the face of another guy and slapped him making him a cut on his cheek, just to lace his neck with the belt.

-But just one more advice guys, and remember it well- said Pam, who had Kale in something that looked like a backpack, putting on her black gloves; -never play with the heart of a gurl, because if that happens, you will see that we also know to hit! –she said as she punched two guys right between their eyes.

They kept torturing them for some minutes before the pack arrived.

-What the…? –said Mike.

-Watch those guys, you assholes! THOSE are real men, not like you! –said Lehua pulling and lifting her victim's head from the floor.

-Please, leave us alone! –cried the leader.

-Please, please!

-No, don't toss the belt again! No!

-Stop the steps!

-Gurls, it's ok now. Thank you- said Jojo.

-I think that they have learnt now-supported Justin.

-All right! –they all said with a smile, left their victims and hugged Justin and Jojo.

-Let's go back home! –said Vienna cheerfully.

Soon all the gurls took the hands of their lovers and the rest of them followed astounded.

**

* * *

**

YAY! GURL POWER! ^O^ Yes, I have to accept it, I had fun with this chappie, but well, what do you think about them doing what their men would usually do, huh? Hehehe, nice huh?

**Chappie dedicated to my little sis Mari in first place and to my oddball Flying (GURLS UP!), to my beloved wolf Vampire, and to my sporadic friend Animation (hope I didn't scare you guys xp). READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love for everyone

**Chapter 5: Love for everyone**

The night after Jojo's and Justin's interview the pack got back home and there was a lot of movement, mostly because the next day everybody had to go to work or to the school, but that was just the first two hours after dinner, that was a fast one too based in bowls of cereals (almost three boxes), and for the smallest in the house (Kale and Hoku's and Cyrus' baby) just one good milk bottle.

Precisely that was what Pam was doing. Kale had just four days in the house and yet Pam felt as if the small gurl was hers completely; well, just in the mornings and in the nights, because the rest of the day, everyone carried her or played with her. So we could say that this was a special moment, the only time when she could try to know better that little creature. She saw how the orange baby sucked eagerly despite she was almost asleep. Pam watched her in silence, with a silly and tender smile and also closed her eyes… "It feels so… warm" she thought, just before she could sense that somebody was there too.

-Oh, come in- she smiled to Shamus, who was in the door and never pretended to be discovered.

-I just wanted to say good night, so…- he said looking down and slightly blushed. Pam smirked at this.

-I said "Come in"

Shamus entered to his parents' room and went besides his mom, then looked at Kale, and Pam caught his look and understood.

It seemed that Kale had finished the bottle, so she stood up and put the baby in a small crib, kissed her and went back to Shamus.

-Why's that look? –asked Pam sitting, even if she knew the answer.

-She's cute, but…

-What?

-Well… who's going to tuck me in bed? –asked Shamus as if wanting to change the theme. Pam smiled again. No, it wasn't that Shamus was jealous, but he wanted to have her as _his _again.

-Let me do it tonight- she answered stretching her arms asking this way for him to get to her. Then she made him sit on her lap and carried him as if he was a small boy, even if he was thirteen. Then she quitted the bangs of his forehead and kissed it, and also his nose, just before she hugged him tighter and started to rock him slowly.

-Well, thinking about it, let me do it the rest of the nights, until another arms love you as much as I do-. And it happened. The same warm feeling that she had just felt, surrounded her and Shamus.

Just then Aaron entered to the room after saying good bye to Jonah, and saw them two there with a mix of concern, strangeness and tenderness, and got nearer to them.

-Is everything ok? –he asked passing an arm over Pam's shoulders.

-Yeah, we just…kind of needed each other- she answered him.

-Can…can I…- hesitated Shamus.

-Say it- pushed Aaron in a gentle tone.

-Can I sleep with you tonight?

-Of course you can, my big baby- said Pam kissing him again. Oh, will she ever have enough of kissing her boy?

-Whenever you need it- answered Aaron. He stood up and opened the covers to let him in. Finally Pam got Kale's crib nearer and the three of them cuddled, just as a lot of years ago.

Next morning was St. Valentine's Day. Vienna was up in the kitchen. There was also Lehua. Both had planned to do something special for their family: they were going to make heart shaped hot cakes and green eggs. Also Hoku and Pam went down and cut some red and pink roses and put them in some vases on the table and some in the living room.

They had also dressed with short and practical dresses that matched their furs and had a heart in the middle.

First in come in were Marcus, Mike and Cody. The girls said hello to them and put the heart-shaped food in front of their sits fast, and when they saw it, the gurls said at the same time "Happy Valentine's Day!" and blew them a kiss.

Then Sam, Travis, Zeke, Damien and the twins Seth and Austin entered and were received the same. After some minutes Jonah, Aaron, Justin, PJ, Cyrus, Mana, Jojo and Koa also got into the kitchen, which meant that all the couples were there so the gurls as well Jojo and PJ took out a rose from another vase (those hadn't thorns), got to their lovers and gave it to them just before kissing them. All the people who was there as well the ones who had just arrived (Shamus, Andrew and Michele, as well the rest of Vienna's brothers) cheered at them a howled, everyone except for Koa who simply looked out the window.

Just seconds after, Vienna laced his neck from behind and the rest of the gurls hugged him or kissed his cheeks leaving pink or red lipstick marks all over his face, and after that the children ran and jumped onto him or hugged him too. Then Michelle took another rose.

-This is for you, Koa. You are a very nice guy! –she said as Shamus and Andrew agreed with their heads.

Finally one by one they started to leave and continue their days.

In the middle school, Andrew was folding his Valentine's card. He had chosen a very shy gurl who sat at the end of the class, she was small, slim and quiet, with big hazel eyes, light brown hair and lavender fur.

He talked to her sometimes, asking her how she was doing at her exams and some more school stuff, but she always said short answers and in a low tone.

-Ok class, you can go and leave your cards- said the teacher and everyone stood up. Andrew went to her seat and didn't fid her there. He left the card on her desk. "Who would she have chosen?" he thought going back to his seat looking around.

As soon as all the students got back to their sits they stated to open their cards. And surprisingly Andrew had one! He really hadn't any friend there besides two boys that sat by his sides, and of course Shamus and Michelle.

The envelope said nothing, all white. He looked inside and there was a lilac paper. He unfolded the paper and read the last line: _"Happy Valentine's Day Andrew: Dianne_"

He started reading the paper, the whole side was full! Her writing was very neat and stylized, but her words…

"…_none has ever even tried to talk to me, I'm not really sure if they know that it's not that I'm dumb, it's just that I'm afraid that what comes out from my mouth be rejected or that they laugh about how soft I speak. Sincerely, I thank you too much your effort to try to talk to me, and sorry if I don't give you a really good answer, I'm just not used to any conversation…"_

She had opened to him! The bell rang and everyone started leaving, but when Andrew turned to look for Dianne, she was gone.

Andrew walked through the corridors and got into the cafeteria still re-reading the card/letter. Shamus raised an arm and waved for Andrew to see them. When he got there his attention went directly to a down-headed Michelle who hided her face behind her hair.

-What happened? –asked finally Andrew understanding that something was wrong when Shamus looked at him. Michelle pushed her tray to the front rejecting her meal.

-It's because of that Valentine's cards- explained Shamus.

-He could even have pushed me, or hit me in the face, and all that would have been better! –exploded suddenly Michelle.

-But can you tell me what happened?

-The stupid friend of that stupid boy that messed with us the first day…- she gritted, some tears of anger shining.

-Wait, are you really crying? –asked Andrew.

-Is she…? –asked Shamus.

-YES, SO WHAT!

-Ok, calm down. So what's with that guy?

-He dared to give me a card!

-So…?

-It had a poem

-Uh…-. Andrew looked to Shamus and he told him to wait with a look.

-And…he read it in class to everybody; he kneeled down in front of me!

-Oh, I see. But why is it bad that he likes you?

-He doesn't like her, Andrew. He mocked about her, and about us! Show him the card- told her Shamus.

Michelle looked into her back pack and took out a crumpled paper and hided her face again.

He read the card and all there was a poem insulting her and talking about the pack in a very disgusting way.

-You see why I cry? If the poem was just about me it wouldn't matter… And even the teacher was laughing! WHY! –she said hitting the table.

Shamus got nearer to her and passed his arm over her shoulders and Andrew did the same.

-Hey, it's ok now…- started saying Shamus.

-It's not ok- answered Michelle sobbing and clenching her fists.

-We know it, but they are not worthy for your tears- said Andrew.

-True, don't waste them on that stupid. Now calm down

After some minutes she finally stopped. She lifted her head and looked at her friends.

-Thank you guys- she said. And even if her feelings were stronger, she couldn't say more yet.

* * *

**So here they are; some first little adventures about the newest members of the pack. Also sorry if Jojo doesn't appear that much in my fics of the pack, and about making Pam to have more leading role in this chappie and in some others, but I really like you to know **_**her**_** a bit more. **

**So well, be patient please, I'm having a lot of work so I don't know when I'll upload, thank you, you're the best ^-^ **

**So now special thanks to my little sis Mari, really, you're suggestion made me want to write about the young ones, thanks! For my fave oddball, Michelle and Mar would be cool friends, right? :p For Terrel: Oh yeah! Fave story! THANK YOU! ^o^ For Alpha: I'm glad to have presented this new chappie for you to know the young ones, any suggestions dear? Anyone?**

**And of course Happy Love and Friendship Day! Now READ, ENJOW, HOWL AND REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Looking for some strenght

**Chapter 6: Looking for some strength**

They got back to their classes. Andrew sat again in his seat near the blackboard, then turned and looked for Dianne but she wasn't there.

"She must have another class now" he thought and soon the class started.

In the other side of the building, Shamus was walking pensatively about what had happened to Michelle. "This won't end this way". Why did they detest the pack so much? He had heard that his parents along the rest of his family and friends of the pack had always helped people and changed the social status of people as it was then, with darks dating cheerleaders as well some freaks finally having a date for the autumn ball. He also knew and remembered all those times where the whole speck had been in trouble because of creatures come out from nowhere and a lot of other adventures. They have made possible that the speck were a better place. But since the first day at school there were some people that had talked about the pack saying that they were like rats because of how much they were and how they lived in a single house; they used to say some things about the relationships of Mana and Jojo as well Justin and PJ, and about Vienna, Hoku, Lehua and even his mom, were too young to have kids, and that the guys were bigheaded ones and coward people just because they protected each other and didn't fight alone.

This was relatively easy to ignore, but now they had mocked about his sister, and this was a direct hit.

Michelle, mean while, all hurt in her pride, walked hiding her face with her hair, not wanting anyone to see her so blushed and offended. Still she had her fists tightened, as if she was getting ready to hit anyone, but she wouldn't. She got a seat near the window, took out a small notebook that she used to carry, and started writing a poem to let her rage go out with ink, letting the time go by.

The end of the school day came, and the three of them got together again. They were waiting for Jonah and Cyrus to take them home because Mana and Jojo decided to go and look for some meal.

As they walked by the lawn of the school, the three of them thinking about the day, these guys came from behind and stood in front of them, not letting them go on.

-Where are you going "wolfies"? –mocked the leader, Gary.

-Isn't it obvious? –asked Michele ironically.

-Hey guys, look who's decided to talk, miss angry! Hey kitty, you think you're smart right?

-How have you called me? –she said tightening her fists again.

-Which one of the names: miss angry or kitty? –mocked another who guy.

Just then Michelle left her back pack in the floor and kicked the leader between his legs.

-Stupid bitch! –said Gary as he kneeled in the floor and pulled from Michelle's skirt to make her fall down again.

At the same time the other two guys went over her and at this moment Shamus pushed them back while Andrew helped her to get ridded from Gary.

-Leave her alone! –shouted Shamus as he also pushed Gary back. The other guys got up and went over him and Gary stood up.

-And what if we don't? Is she yours? It wouldn't be strange considering that in your family you could even fuck with each other.

Michelle gasped at this, she was out of good lines to reply, and Andrew just didn't know what to do. Shamus was hurt very deeply, he detested terribly hearing things like that about his pack, and rage just made him freeze, even though he had now the gloves on.

-Oh sorry! Was that too much for you sissy? Here's something that will make it all better- smirked Gary as the other two grabbed Shamus by his arms and Gary hit him on his ribs and face.

-Leave him alone! - Shouted Andrew as he tried to push one of them back, but he was smaller and he could do nothing; instead, he also received a punch in his face.

-Andrew! YOU DAMNED STUPID! Leave my bother alone! –said Michelle throwing her full backpack onto Gary's back.

-Arg! Leave this guy. Seems like she wants some trouble- said angrily Gary, but just then Jonah and Cyrus arrived to the school and hooted to make them notice about their arrival. Fast Andrew took Shamus' hand and ran to the car while Michelle took his backpack as well hers and ran too. Gary and his two friends just stared forcefully and make their way to their own destiny.

-Hi guys, how was…? What happened to you? –asked Cyrus looking to the back seat.

-What's wrong? –asked Jonah as he turned and saw the three of them.

Shamus was curled into a ball as if he was still outside and Gary was trying to hit him again. Andrew had one f his cheeks reddened and Michelle had her hair and skirt messed.

-Happened something that we won't let it to again- said Andrew petting slightly to Shamus.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They got down from the car. Shamus refused any help, it wasn't then when he needed it. Vienna opened the door, the five gurls were there to receive their family, but when Vienna saw them she gasped. This made Pam feel kind of uneasy and her bad feeling was confirmed when Andrew went running directly to his mom and hugged her tight. Michelle did the same too: she could have grate strength, but she was still a sensible person.

Jonah got to Vienna and explained everything to the gurls and how they arrived just in time before the guys could hurt them again.

-Where is Shamus? –asked Pam seeing that he didn't come in.

-He wanted to be alone; he's outside near the rose bush- said Cyrus.

She went there as fast as she could but then she had to stop: how does a mother feels when she sees her beloved son hurt? How does she feel when she realizes that he will be alone one day, and that he will have to solve his own problems? How does she feel, when she knows that when this happens, she won't be able to help him?

Once she was nearer from him she walked slowly to him. Shamus didn't turned or moved, he was looking to the roses, his eyes filled with tears, the same as Michelle's ones before.

-Sweetie? –called Pam softly putting a hand on his shoulder to make him face her. He slowly turned and she could see his red cheeks and a violet mark on his left eye; he also had some blood in his lower lip…

-Oh my gosh… -that was the only thing she could say before hugging him carefully and kissing his head, then she kneeled and, trying to seem calm, she wiped away his tears, just before asking: -What happened? How did you get this?

-It's ok- he said kind of irritated.

-No, no, it isn't ok.

-I need to know! I'm just looking for answer, but I can't find it! I don't understand… -said Shamus more for him than for Pam.

-What is it, what's what you need to know?

-Why is everyone trying to hurt us? Why does everyone talk that bad about us? Why? –exploded finally Shamus kneeling too and getting lost in her mom embrace as she caressed his head.

Pam thought about it for a minute; that question had rounded in her head since she met the pack and knew how bad people had been to them even when they weren't a so large family. Finally she remembered Mana's words when he said to them one day, years ago:

-They… they envy us, because they see how much love we have and how strong we are because of that, and so they want to demonstrate some way that we are not invincible, and so they can feel stronger in their anger and hate… Does this answers your question, sweetie?

Shamus nodded slowly.

-Ok, now let's go in. Come on

In the kitchen Vienna was with Andrew. He was sitting on the work top as he used to do when he was a small kid and scratched his knee, and then Vienna could cure him. Jonah was also there, watching.

-Oh don't blame your self anymore Andrew-told him Vienna and gave him a bag with some ice.

-But I could have helped him before they hit him!

-Well take it like this: this time you couldn't but I'm sure that you will be prepared when it happens again.

-And I will help you as well the rest of the pack- said Jonah; -besides, you're not going to be with Shamus or Michelle every time those guys want to hurt them, each one of you must learn to defend your selves. Just then you'll be able to protect other people.

-You see? Your dad is right! You just need time and practise, and they are going o help you! –said Vienna trying to seem more cheerful, holding Andrew's face between her hands softly and kissed the tip of his nose.

-Are you sure that I'll be able to help them one day? - asked Andrew shyly.

-Of course you will be! As long as you believe it, you are capable to do anything- said Vienna.

Then also Jonah went near to him and hugged him.

-Don't worry son, you will do it, I'm sure; and that day they won't hurt you anymore- said Jonah. Seeing Andrew and Shamus hurt brought him some memories about his past life at his step father's house…

-So why do they have to call me names, huh? Do they think that they have the right just because they are boys? Or just because I'm not so tall as them? Why then? And how did he dare to pull my skirt? He did mom, he did! I was so furious that I couldn't do anything! Oh but when I saw how he ocked nd hit Shamus, I had to do it, I simply had to do something, so I took my back pack, and bum! I made him bend! So now who's small, huh? Still poor Shamus! And Andrew tied to help us too, but one of those guys punched him and…

-Michelle…

-What?

-Breath- said Lehua slowly and motioning as if she was taking air. Michelle did it but fast, and continued her chat about it.

-Dear, stop. Listen, you want to help them right?

-Yeah, I know I am a gurl but…

-Ok, ok. So now, if you want to help them you have to remember that not everything is action. First you have to think, you have to have your mind fresh, if you let the rage fill it, then what ever you do will be wrong.

Michelle seemed to be assimilating everything and then she sat in the sofa next to her mom and said:

-So what can I do?

-First of all, you have to control your emotions, your reaction. Breathing helps to make it easy. Now, try putting a hand on the other one and breath deeply, then let the air get out slowly.

Lehua kept showing her for some minutes and also remembered when she was just like her, so impulsive and distant to deserve her name (Lehua = flower).

Finally the time of the dinner came and far from what the three kids thought it would be, it was a happy dinner as all of them. The pack remembered their old times at school and told them some anecdotes about those times, some good, some not so good, but the three of them understood that all those experiences helped them to be the kind of persons they were now: good, loyal, friendly, sincere, helpful, kind and noble whos, and all of them shared a big love and the same heart.

Now they were sure that even if they had to be alone sometimes, they will never really be while there were people who loved them.

* * *

**Here it is, the last chapter, dedicated to the youngest of the pack. We are starting to know them, their feelings, their thoughts and they are learning how the world works. I hope some of what I wrote here helps you, I'm sure you knew some about it. Dedicated to my very dear sis Mari, thanks for being there and being so comprehensive**** ^-^, to my fave oddball, my sis Flying, thanks for your phrases from the Horton movie and wishing me well in my Whostory test, you're grate; also to my big brother Animation: dude, I would like to find your answers more often, but I'll think you're busy, we all are; and finally to my wolf/fox/lion/tiger Vampire, my dear your wisdom inspire me in each one of these chapters, as well the idea of imagining your smile makes me write even if I'm almost falling asleep :p Now you know what to do, right? READ, ENJOY, LOVE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
